In recent years, techniques have become known for capturing image of the outside of a car with a car-mounted camera and displaying the image on a display, such as a display installed within the car, in order to assist the driver in confirming safety.
For example, one technique attempts to improve safety in situations such as entering an intersection from a street with poor visibility by installing a camera near the front edge of the car and showing the driver in the car image captured in front of the car, i.e. in the travelling direction. Another technique attempts to improve safety when the driver drives the car in reverse by installing a camera at a position allowing for capturing behind the car and showing the driver in the car image centering on the scene behind the car.
Such techniques typically use a camera allowing for wide-angle capturing, i.e. a camera with a lens having a wide field of view, such as a wide-angle lens (for example, see Patent Literature 1). One reason is that when displaying image on the display, image captured with a camera capable of wide-angle capturing allows the driver visually to confirm a wider range on one screen.